


crawl under my skin (and into my heart)

by sunkisshs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisshs/pseuds/sunkisshs
Summary: His urge to feed was replaced with his will to protect the human from everything that could ever harm him. He had turned out soft, but he would seriously drop this demeanor in a heartbeat if he sees a frown on the human's face. His human. His Sunoo who is the embodiment of all heavenly bodies combined.He would commit all crimes if that meant being able to hear Sunoo's laugh, and it scares Niki whenever the human looks at his direction like he truly sees him, like he knows he's there.However, he still can't help it but get lost in Sunoo's eyes.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	crawl under my skin (and into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> decided to work on my very first sunki fic in accordance to halloween! 🎃
> 
> before you continue to read, didn't have enough time to proofread this so i'm sorry in advance if there are any mistakes regarding the wordings and the grammar. i hope you enjoy reading though. (✿ ♡‿♡)

Now Sunoo had always known to himself that he's a big scaredy cat so he doesn't really understand why he's currently standing in front of a big haunted house inside a theme park he and his friends have decided to go to as their tradition of celebrating Halloween. He can definitely hear the teasing remarks his friends would have said to him if they were there with him, but unfortunately, Sunoo really had to face all of this alone. 

( _"That's what you get for pulling out scissors instead of paper," Jungwon snickers, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Sunoo could only groan in response._

_"You planned all of this, don't even lie to me. You always do this shit every Halloween," Sunoo grumbles which made the other laugh. "I'm glad that my misery is making all of you happy," he adds sarcastically._

_"Don't be like that, Sunoo. Besides, it was Jungwon who entered the same haunted house last year. It wasn't even that scary, right, Won?" Heeseung, the oldest among the trio, nudges Jungwon by the side._

_"It's easy for you to say that because you like creepy things while I, on the other hand, hate them."_

_"Come on, babe. You don't have to be scared, it's not like there are real demons and ghosts inside. They're humans dressed as one," Heeseung says, rubbing Sunoo's nape in an attempt to calm him down._

_"More reasons for me to be scared, then."_ )

So yeah, his knees are starting to become wobbly as he takes a step closer towards the haunted house. He's already scared shitless while his friends are probably enjoying the time of their lives riding the roller coaster or whatever they are up to right now. 

_"Okay, Sunoo, you can do this. Remember, they're not real. They're just humans,"_ Sunoo encourages himself when it's his turn to go inside. They're being grouped by five (for a more thrilling experience, that's what the slogan outside says) but Sunoo doesn't trust the four others who are going along with him. They seem to be glowing with excitement, and Sunoo is entirely the opposite of that. 

Sunoo tries to look back for the last time, trying to savor the light from the outside world as much as he can before the door closes shut and he's met with nothing but darkness. 

ㅡ 🎃 ㅡ

Niki rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time when he hears an ear-splitting scream from the new batch of humans that had entered the haunted house. They've been at it for _hours_ , and Niki is starting to get bored. He gives the fake ghosts and demons three stars for their efforts, though. 

However, real demons like him don't usually go around saying " _Boo_ " to scare off people. They feed on them. And Niki happens to feed on humans with pure energy. The purer the soul, the more energy they obtain. So _bless_ those who are _truly innocent_.

Imagine Niki's surprise when something tugs at him, inviting him to come closer, to have a _taste_ , because this human's soul is just so pure that even demons from a far proximity could feel his energy. And Niki can't have that, can he? He _must_ claim what's his. He _felt_ him first and if he is to fight tooth and nail for the human, _he will_. 

He stands up from the cramped-up space he had been hiding the whole day. It's not like humans can see him ( _well there are some who are gifted, and their kind excites him the most_ ). He lurks behind a pillar, eyes sharp and attentive. He doesn't even flinch when someone screams bloody murder anymore. He just wants to see the human- _his_ human. And as if on cue, he does. 

He looks so vulnerable, face red and bloated, his eyes are filled with tears that he's yet to shed. He had his arms wrapped around himself for protection. 

_"Poor thing,"_ Niki hums, eyes ablaze with mirth. He holds a breath though, when the human stops walking just to stare at the pillar right in front of him- exactly where Niki is hiding. It's as if he can see him and if that doesn't thrill him, he doesn't know what else would. 

_"I wonder if you're one of those gifted little things?"_ Niki asks, mouth quirking up into a tiny smirk. _"I guess there's one way to find out."_ He steps out from hiding, sharp nails clawing against the surface. His eyes turn red in excitement when the human flinches while still looking directly at him. 

_"Aren't you afraid of me, little human?"_ The boy shivers before shifting his gaze and deciding to go on his way. 

_"Huh, I guess you're not one of them, after all,"_ Niki says trying to conceal the disappointment in his voice. He still follows him, however, until they're finally outside. 

It's then that Niki finally sees the boy's features. The dark didn't do him any justice. He knows beauty when he sees one, and the boy in front of him is just as breathtaking when he's finally illuminated by the sea of lights. Not only does he feel pure, he _looks_ pure, too.

_"Just how pure are you, little human?"_

All of his questions were answered when he kept on following the human until it was time to go home. 

He discovers that his name is Sunoo. He has two friends with him who were probably the ones responsible for the whole haunted house fiasco ( _and Niki would like to thank them for that)_. He likes to eat fairy floss and Niki could only scrunch his nose in disgust because _that's too much sugar you got there._

He dances around when he's happy, whines and frowns when he doesn't get what he wants. He has his two friends wrapped around his finger and Niki could only chuckle in amusement when he leaves his friends no choice but to say yes to him. 

The real deal comes when they have arrived home and Sunoo is done with his routine. The demon just observes his every move while sitting by the windowsill. 

It's when Sunoo kneels in front of his bed that instantly got Niki on his feet, a laugh bubbling up his throat. The boy folds his hands together and closes his eyes. Niki finally loses his composure. 

_"Now this is a good one,"_ he says, looking up to mock whoever is up there. _"You really left one of your creations unprotected, huh?"_

Tonight. Niki will suck the purity out of his soul until he's left with nothing. He'll make sure of that. 

ㅡ 🎃 ㅡ

Trust me when I say that Niki really had everything planned out that night and it was an easy one: to feed and leave just like what he had done to his other victims, but there was a flaw to his plan _this_ time. 

He didn't expect to be so endeared as he had watched Sunoo drift off to a pretty good slumber, face relaxed and _oh, did he just smile in his sleep?_ With that, Niki instantly knew he's in big trouble. 

Demons aren't supposed to watch their prey sleep, wake up and eat breakfast the following morning. They aren't supposed to watch over them because they're not designed for that. They're designed to _corrupt_ \- to take away even the tiniest bit of innocence they have left. So why is it that Niki is still with the same human even after a week had gone by?

I know it's hard to believe but Niki's got almost everything memorized by now. He remembers the brand of toothpaste Sunoo uses to brush his teeth with ( _it's bubblegum flavored, by the way_ ), he knows his favorite food to eat for breakfast ( _stir fried tomato and scrambled eggs but he doesn't really eat the tomatoes, how insulting_ ). He loves to bring fruits for lunch, and there was never a day where he would never pet the corgi three doors down. ( _Which seems to hate him with the way the creature would bark in his direction whenever they pass by_ ). 

He had seen almost everything Sunoo had to go through every day. He learned how there was an apparent reason why Sunoo is stuck with only two friends despite the fact that neither of them share classes nor are they of the same age. He had seen how some of his classmates would come to him, a hidden agenda lurking at the back of their minds, and all they do is take, and take, and take. 

He had seen Sunoo give without hesitations and it irks him. The voice inside his head would always tell him to commit vengeance in behalf of Sunoo. _So he does, every single time_.

Like one time someone approached Sunoo and begged for him to do their essay. They even had the audacity to bribe Sunoo with money along with the promise of buying his lunch for the rest of the school year. The boy declined the offer, though ( _"Of course he would," Niki mutters under his breath in exasperation. Imagine how tired he is_ ) and proceeded to write the essay even before he could write his own. To say Niki was pissed while witnessing that would be an understatement. 

So what did he do next? Right before submission, Niki made sure to turn the paper into ash. 

His urge to feed was replaced with his will to protect the human from everything that could ever harm him. He had turned out soft, but he would seriously drop _this_ demeanor in a heartbeat if he sees a frown on the human's face. His human.

_His Sunoo_ who is the embodiment of all heavenly bodies combined. 

He would commit all crimes if that meant being able to hear Sunoo's laugh, and it scares Niki whenever the human looks at his direction like he truly sees him, like he knows he's there. 

However, he still can't help it but get lost in Sunoo's eyes. 

ㅡ 🎃 ㅡ

Another exhausting day has finally come to an end, and just like all of the previous nights, Niki climbs into bed with Sunoo. He stays silent as he listens to Sunoo's heartbeat which was overlapped by his heavy breathing. That got him thinking, _how would it feel like to possess something as alive as the human heart?_

He stares at the boy beside him, and he's instantly met with the urge to touch and treat him with utmost care. Niki's chest is hollow, so _when_ exactly did he learn how to love? 

He snaps out of his reverie when he's suddenly gasping for air. It's like a chain had been tied around his throat, and then it suddenly hits him. He's being forced to return home. It didn't even give him the chance to say goodbye to his human before he finds himself face to face with no other than his father, Lucifer himself.

"Ah, you have finally decided to come home," his father starts, eyes red with rage. He leans forward so he can take a better look at Niki. 

"What is your deal with the mortal, _son_?" 

"None, father," Niki says curtly. He knows what his father is capable of so he wouldn't dare say anything that could harm Sunoo. 

"We demons are good at everything bad, Niki. Killing, sinning, _lying_. But how come you're terrible at it? Turning soft just because of a mere mortal. _Pathetic_ ," Lucifer taunts him. Niki knows exactly what he's doing. He's trying to get a reaction out of him, and if he keeps this one up, he would probably get what he wants. 

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know about it, Niki? I wonder how this mortal would react if I drag him in here, too." 

"Don't you dare lay your filthy finger on him!" Niki snaps because he has had enough. He can clearly see the amusement in his father's eyes. He got what he wanted.

"As if you do not share the same blood with the one whom you just called filthy, son. Or would you like to become like your brother who had also turned his back against our kind because he wanted to know how it is to _live_?" 

"Maybe you're right, father. Maybe I _do_ want to become like my brother who had the courage to defy you because he didn't want this life anymore. _I_ don't want this life anymore." 

Niki expected for his father to torture him into taking back all the words he had said just like what he did to his brother before stripping away all his rights of being his son. 

What he didn't expect was for him to wake up in an unfamiliar room, his whole body aching and his heart pounding. Wait… his heart… he has a _heart_. And it's _beating_. Inside his chest. _He's human._

He's about to get up but a hand stops him from doing so. His chest gets pushed back, albeit gently, and it's the only time he had noticed that he's not alone. 

"Who-"

"You need more rest, Niki-ah."

That voice. He knows that voice. 

"Jake hyung?" He asks, his own voice wavering. 

"Long time no see, huh? Not gonna lie, I was also surprised when _he_ appeared in front of me while I was studying. He told me to keep you under my wing because you defied him as well. At least he had the decency to carry you here and leave money that would help us last for ages," his brother rambles on. Niki just stares at him with tears in his eyes. 

"Missed you…" he mumbles. He used to make fun of humans in the past for being too sensitive and emotional, but now that he's one of them, he _finally_ understands. 

"I missed you too, Niki."

"Hyung? Was it worth it? Leaving everything behind for a life like this?"

"It's gonna be hard at first, Niki, but you'll get used to it in the long run. I didn't have anyone with me when I got banished from home, but now you have me. You'll be able to learn and adapt. I'll even let you meet my friends, Sunghoon and Jay and get you to school. You can do everything here, Niki. Everything." 

Now that Niki's determined to live his life like how a normal human being would, there's actually one more thing he'd like to do: _Find Kim Sunoo._

ㅡ 🎃 ㅡ

There's actually one thing Niki should be grateful for: his memories. He retained almost everything, especially Sunoo's favorite place to go to whenever he's out from school. He practically begged for his brother to take him there despite the latter complaining about how far it is from where they live. The younger kept on insisting until he was left with no choice but to hand him cash and instructions as to how to get there all by himself. 

The moment Niki arrives at his destination, he smiles to himself because he instantly sees Sunoo at his favorite spot in front of the pond. 

He carefully sits beside him before saying, "Hello." 

Sunoo looks at him, eyes wide. "Oh, you're finally in your human form, huh?" 

That instantly catches Niki off-guard. 

"W-what?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone," Sunoo answers, smiling a little to himself. 

"Really?"

"Mhm. Still not sure if he was real or just a figment of my imagination, though. But anyway, I'm Kim Sunoo." 

The boy introduces himself, body twisting in an awkward angle just to extend his hand towards Niki. 

"I, uhm, I'm Niki," he mumbles, accepting the handshake. 

Sunoo beams at him widely, eyes forming into crescent moons and it makes Niki's heart stutter inside his chest.

How would it feel like to possess something as alive as the human heart?

_Niki finally knows now._


End file.
